Burden of the Sky
by FadedSunset
Summary: '….His thoughts were blinded by pain, pain, pain, that never ending pain. He could feel the tons of weight pressing down on him, pushing him into the ground, pushing him to his limits….He just wanted it to end…..' Titan's Curse Spoilers. Oneshot.


**A/N So, this is just a short oneshot about Luke holding up the sky in Titan's Curse, cause everyone seems to forget about that part of the story.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Percy Jackson series. The conversation between Luke and Annabeth has been taken from the 3rd book.

* * *

Luke knew that what he was going in for was suicidal, dangerous. He knew that it would be tiring and painful too. But he didn't imagine that it would be anything like this. He tried not to focus on the pain that was ripping through his muscles. He tried not to think about the fact that he could die due to lack of physical strength at any second. Instead, he focused on the fact that he was doing something that could be considered amazing. Something that could be considered completely and impossibly amazing. Which, you have to admit, it was.

Luke Castellan was holding up the sky.

Now, you may find the thought of holding up the sky exciting or entertaining. Comical, even. But it certainly isn't. Especially not to Luke. Not that he could really think about it. Not that he could really think about _anything. _His thoughts were blinded by pain, pain, pain, that never ending pain. He could feel the tons of weight pressing down on him, pushing him into the ground, pushing him to his limits. He could feel the sweat pouring down his face, and the rocks from the ground bellow ripping through his shirt and into his skin.

How long had he endured this for now? About an hour, maybe? Whatever. The amount of time didn't matter. He'd had enough, and he wanted nothing more, than to let the darkness consume him. But Luke was a very strong boy, both physically, and in terms of willpower. He refused to give up. The pain wouldn't last long anyway. It was just a small part of his plan, after all. And as he watched his old friend Annabeth Chase stagger up the side of the hill, he knew that this part of his plan would turn out to be a success.

He listened to her gasp through the roaring in his ears, and watched the look of shock as it appeared on her face. He knew what he had to do next. He also knew that what he was about to do was a very sneaky act.

But that's what children of Hermes excelled in, wasn't it?

So summoning all the strength in his body, Luke called out to her.

"Annabeth, help me! Please!"

He watched as she ran over to him with tears in her eyes, and when she arrived, she collapsed to the ground and began to reach out to him, before hesitating and pulling her hand away.

_Wow, _Luke managed to think, _she's finally learning who she should and shouldn't trust. Not for long, though. _

"What happened?" she asked him, trying to keep her voice steady.

"They left me here," he replied, though his voice could barely be heard. "Please. It's killing me."

"Why should I trust you?" she questioned, and Luke couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt stab his heart as he heard the hurt in her voice. But now was not the time to feel remorse for things he had done.

"You shouldn't," he said, not really acting anymore, instead being truthful. "But if you don't help me, I'll die."

He could see the battle waging inside her as he watched the different emotions cross her face. She was clearly torn between trusting him, and leaving him to die, though the former seemed to be winning. Luke vaguely wondered how she could even think about helping him after the things he put her through the past couple of years. He knew that if he were in her place, he'd probably be getting the hell out of there.

Suddenly, the void of darkness that Luke was holding up started to crumble, and he knew that the ceiling – the sky – was about to fall on him. Unless of course, Annabeth decided to help him, but Luke was beginning to think that she wouldn't. At that moment, a crack appeared, and Annabeth dove through the falling rocks and into it, just as the ceiling fell. Gasping, Luke rolled out from under the ceiling, a little shocked at what had just happened. He turned around. Annabeth. She was now lifting the sky. How she, a small fourteen year old managed to do it, he didn't know. But she had taken his burden, and made it her own. She had saved him.

"Thanks," he said, though she probably deserved a whole speech of praise.

"Help me hold it up," she replied, groaning. He ignored her. Instead, he wiped the sweat of his face and rose unsteadily to his feet.

"I knew I could count on you" he said, before turning away from her so he didn't have to see the look of hurt and betrayal on her face.

"HELP ME!" she screamed, pain evident in her voice. He only just managed to stop himself from wincing and turning back around to help her before replying.

"Oh, don't worry. Your help is on the way. It's all part of the plan. In the meantime, try not to die."

And as Luke walked away, the guilt – a powerful wave of it – hit him hard, and he had to stop himself from crying for the slowly dying girl that he had just left behind him.

* * *

**Please review! **


End file.
